deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Komachi Onozuka vs Maka Albarn and Soul Evans
Komachi Onozuka vs Maka Albarn and Soul Evans 'is a what-if Death Battle featuring Komachi Onozuka form the Touhou Project games series and Maka Albarn & Soul Eater form the Soul Eater anime and Manga. Who do you think should win? Komachi Onozuka Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Description ''Two twin tails scythe wielder will fight to the bitter end in this battle of their soul! Will Maka and Soul cooperation will triumph of the red-haire shinigami? Interlude Wiz: Something, the one here to take you to the next world is a bit more feminine than we might think. '''Boomstick: Like Komachi Onozuka, the guide of the Sanzu River. Wiz: And Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, the Kishin slayers. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Komachi Onozuka (Cue Komachi's theme) Wiz: In Gensokyo, when people die their soul are released in the world as ghost. But who you gonna call when it's time for them to cross to the other side? Boomstick; I dunno, Luigi? Wiz: No! Komachi Onozuka. Boomstick: Oh, okay then. Wiz: Komachi is shinigami, an envoy of the Yama, judge of the dead. Boomstick: What?! She is like the reaper or something?! Wiz: No she isn't Boomstick. She is more like the Ferryman, she gathers the souls of those who are already dead. Boomstick: But what with this giant scythe she carries around? Is it only for show? Wiz: Well it's kind of only for show. Since the scythe is iconic of the traditional reaper, the dead are reassured to see that she is similar to their idea of a reaper. Boomstick: Still I don't know how they could be reassured when seeing this giant scythe, as it is a really powerful weapon! She can summon gusts of wind from her scythe to attack at long range or summon a laser from the sky that falls on her opponent. Wiz: But her scythe, due to being only an accessory, isn't really that sharp. Fortunately, she makes up for it with her shinigami power. She can rip a part of the soul of her enemy, releasing a few floating part of their soul, which can be used to heal her. She also can use some of the souls she ferries as tools during battle. Boomstick: Holy shit, she uses souls as a weapon! She can use them to lunch many magical attack as projectiles or just release them as weapon that slowly float around, dealing some damage to everything they touch. But she can make any of them explode at will! Wiz: She has a special ability of manipulating distances, a quite unusual power. She can manipulate the distance between two objects, use it to restraint an opponent's movement and can switch places with her enemy. Boomstick: Somehow, she can use the boat she use to cross the Sanzu River on the ground as a ramming attack. There is even water that appears under the boat when she does this. Wiz: Apparently, this angers her superior, as Hell is under a financial crisis, so they can't replace the boat if it breaks down. Boomstick: Wait, how does Hell run out of money? Why do they even need money? Wiz: I don't really know, but the source of Hell's financial problems may be Komachi herself, as she literally throws money as projectiles. Boomstick: Well shit, that doesn't look that cost efficient. Fortunately for her, she's got two trump card attacks in her arsenal. Poor Fate "Your Days Are Numbered", an attack that cut in half the life expectancy of the opponent, but it loses power equal to the amount of health the opponent has left and Exchange "Unvalued Life, Valued Life", that one switch her life expectancy with her opponent, so she can use it when she is being cornered! Wiz: However, Komachi is not really a fighter, as her job does not consist of actually killing people, so she is not very experienced in battle. She is also a slacker that prefers to do thing at her pace. Boomstick: Though there is really only the judge of the dead who can afford to call her on it. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Boomstick: There is being an asshole, and then there is just eating the souls of innocent people to get more power. Wiz: Fortunately, Death himself created a school for meisters and their weapons to fight those people. And the greatest of these student is named Maka Albarn. Boomstick: Y'know, in the title we said Maka and someone name Soul, but I only the chick and her scythe. Wiz: Actually, her scythe is part of a race of people who can transform into weapons, they are called demon weapons. Boomstick: Ok then, it makes sense I guess. Wiz: Maka is the daughter of Spirit, who is literally the weapon of Death. But unlike her father she is a meister, basically a wielder of demon weapon. Her partener is Soul Evans Eater, a demon scythe. Together, they are known for being one of the strongest duos of the entire school. Boomstick: Maka may look like a nerdy bookworm, but she is way more than that. As a meister, she is more physically strong, faster and has better endurance than the average human, though they are still within the human limit. She also have a rare ability among other meister is that she can see the soul of others people. Using this, she can pretty much analyze her opponent with a simple gaze. Wiz: But her unusual traits does not stop there, she has a Grigori Soul, a very rare type of soul that grants the power of flight to it's wielder. She also got an Anti-Demon Wavelength, an type of wavelength that fends off evil. But her final trump card is her hidden weapon gene, which she activates when unconscious by using her father's genes within her body. Boomstick: In that unconscious state, she can sprout scythes from anywhere on her body, and has enough strength to fight among gods like Asura with ease. But since she is well, unconscious, her attack patterns are pretty straightforward while in this state. Wiz: But Maka's true strength comes form her partnership with Soul. His weapon form is that of a large scythe, who Maka is able to swing with ease. The blade is so strong it can easily slash through people. Boomstick: But he can access a greater form by using Soul Resonance with Maka, the Kishin Hunter, a giant scythe made out of energy capable of killing even immortals, and shooting a big shock wave of pure destruction! Wiz: But it's true rise to power came with his transformation into a Death Scythe, the ultimate form of a weapon. After absorbing Arachne's soul, the blade grew bigger and sharper, strangely gaining the ability to weaponize his soul's wavelength. Thus, he can transform a part of his scythe into a piano that when played, create sound waves strong enough to destroy the ground and walls. Another use of the piano is to play the opposite sounds of a person's Wavelength, incapacitating them. Or he can use it to boost Maka's fighting prowess. Boomstick: But it has one major flaws, if he uses it for too long, he may fall into insanity. Wiz: This is because the keyboard uses Black Blood,a black substance that replaces the blood of a normal person with a pitch black blood that induce people into insanity. Boomstick: But Soul is only partially affected by it, and combined with Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength, this makes him very resistant to the insanity effect. Wiz: Soul can use a part of the Black Blood to safely enhance the power of his partner, or most importantly, the black blood can solidify itself in Maka's body to block most physcal attack, but energy attack are unaffected by this. Boomstick: This effect manifests itself as a dress made out of blood...Somehow. Wiz: But Soul can't use it for too long, as not only does this put a high strain on his body, he can accidentally use the madness in the black blood and both of them will succumb to the madness. Boomstick: But these two reaped gods by themselves, I wouldn't stay in their way if I were you. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight After being informed by Lord Death that a self called shinigami who took the soul of human away, Maka and Soul settled to Japan, where the supposed shinigami is living. As they travel through a forest, they come across a redhead girl sleeping near a tree. The girl then wakes up and stand up to the duo. Komachi: Hello! Do you wish to cross? I'm sorry but I'm on my pause right now. Maka: You! Are you the one who took all of those human souls? Komachi: Well yes, that's actually my job. Maka: Then I can't forgive you for that! Soul! Soul:...Are you sure she is the one we are searching for Maka? She doesn't seem evil at all. Maka: I know, but she is so powerful she may have a trick to hide her true personality like the witches did. Komachi: So you kids want to fight? Well I won't have any remorse beating two kids who don't understand the reincarnation system. The two take a fighting pose. FIGHT Maka charge at Komachi with Soul in her hands, but she doesn't seem to get closer to her at all. Maka: What's happening?! Komachi: Heh, I thought someone serving a shinigami would expect this. As Maka is unable to move, Komachi attack the meister with a gust of wind, before charging at her with her boat. Komachi then flies at Maka and engages in a deadly aerial combo at her, before smashing the duo away. Maka lands on her feet and faces Komachi. Maka: Soul, Soul Resonance! Both of them grow in power as Komachi calmly watch. Maka & Soul: Kishin Hunter! Both of them slashes at Komachi, releasing a giant shockwave towards her. But as the attack nearly touch her, the two girl have their position switched. Maka: What!? Where she is?! The shockwave suddenly slashes Maka form behind. Maka slowly gets back on her feet and turns back to Komachi. Komachi then resumes her attack on the duo, but Maka blocks the first hit and counter attacks. The knockback sends Komachi in a nearby tree. Maka tries to hit her while she is down, but Komachi switches their place again and slashes her form behind. Maka tries to hit her again, but Komachi suddenly summons a beam from the sky that falls on Maka. Maka gets back up, but when she tried to move, she couldn't. Maka: Not this again! Komachi prepare to use her Soul Sign "Scythe of Roaming Spirits", but when she strikes, the blade is stopped by Maka's dress. Komachi: What!? Maka knocks away Komachi with her scythe. Before she can get up, Soul paralyzes her with his piano. Maka: Gotcha. Maka then proceed to repeatedly slash Komachi in an inescapable combo, before Soul knocks her away using his music notes. As they approach her to finish her off, she suddenly get up and grab Maka. Maka: W-what are you doing? Komachi: Getting back my due! Komachi then use Exchange "Unvalued Life, Valued Life" on Maka. Maka start to feel weak and physically drained, as Komachi gains power. Following this, she put a spirit inside Maka. Maka: What is that? It feels like there is another soul inside me... Komachi then back up a bit and strike the ground with her scythe. The resulting explosion knocks Maka away and Soul back in his human form as he hit a tree. Komachi approach the unconscious Soul on the ground with her scythe. But before she can strike down, her scythe is stopped by a blade. Komachi: Uh!? Maka: ... Maka has used her weapon gene to become a scythe herself. She lunges at Komachi to strike her, but the shinigami switch their position before they can reach each other. Maka turn around only to see Komachi using her Death Song "Ferry of the Deep Fog" on her. As Maka is attacked by multiple spirits at the same time, Komachi makes them explode, destroying Maka in the process. Komachi: Well that was harder than I thought it would. Anyways let's get back to work. As she prepare to takes Maka's soul, her partner comes from behind to avenge her. But before he can land the blow, he gets cut in half by Komachi's Soul Sign "Scythe of Roaming Spirits". The two souls are now left completely helpless before the eyes of the shinigami. KO Komachi is shown ferrying the two souls while having small talk with them. Post Fight Analysis Boomstick: Well, there goes the top class student. Wiz!: Maka have much more power than Komachi with her Kishin Hunter and was nearly immune to her normal slash with the Black Blood. Boomstick: But like any good Touhou Project character, Komachi have an hax ability that granted her the win. Wiz: Her ability to manipulate distance could always keep Maka at a distance away from her. Her boat could also out maneuver her opponent. Boomstick: Even if the black blood protected Maka against physical hits, Komachi uses of souls to attack could damage Maka through the protection of the black blood. Wiz: Even if Maka did get the upper hand in a battle, Komachi can always either heal herself or switch their remaining life to regain the advantage. Boomstick: Well, it looks like the reaper got reaped. Wiz: The winner is Komachi Onozuka. Advantage & Disadvantage Komachi Onozuka + Could fly more easily + Non-human + Better projectile + Could keep Maka away + Could heal + Could exchange health and position if in danger - Lazy - Not as powerful - Black Blood would block most of her attacks Maka Albarn + More powerful + Can block weaker attack with black blood + More serious - Less mobility - Most move were offensive - Not much projectile Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015